


365 días y un cigarro después

by sgaywalker



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgaywalker/pseuds/sgaywalker
Summary: 17 de junio de 1996. Sirius Black cae en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios. Han pasado 365 días pero el dolor de la pérdida no tiene fecha de caducidad. Y Remus Lupin lo sabe.





	365 días y un cigarro después

Han pasado trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Ni una hora, ni un minuto, ni un segundo más ni menos. Aquel 17 de junio de 1996 Remus Lupin ni siquiera llevaba un reloj encima que pudiera decirle a la hora exacta en la que ocurrió todo, pero no le hace falta. Hay algo dentro de él que se lo dijo sin necesidad de usar la magia o la tecnología muggle, que le obliga a detenerse, un año después, frente a un grupo de chicas muggle que realizan una danza con telas cerca del Big Ben. Alzan los brazos, el algodón vuela por encima de sus cabezas con una vaporosidad elegante y Remus de pronto se ve atrapado en un hechizo sin magia porque no puede dejar de mirarlo, ese movimiento sinuoso de la tela que parece susurrarle, reírse de él.

“Fíjate bien”, le dice, con una crueldad superior a la que Remus puede soportar, “y recuerda. Recuerda lo que has perdido”.

La blancura del algodón destella al sol pero él se lo imagina de color negro y percibe a cámara lenta las ondas que dibuja en el aire. La charla animada de los turistas se convierte en un murmullo de espíritus y el tintineo de los cascabeles de las bailarinas le recuerda al sonido de sus propias zancadas desesperadas en el Departamento de Misterios. Cierra los ojos y ahí está de nuevo. Alguien grita en su recuerdo y Remus sabe que es Harry pero siempre ha creído que ese chillido desgarrador también es de su corazón, herido de muerte. Sangra y llora y se rompe en mil pedazos cuando ve los ojos de Sirius desaparecer tras el velo. Su mirada gris es lo último que ve de él, y en ella la resignación de haber llegado al final, por debajo de los efectos aturdidores de la maldición de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Remus agarra a Harry con fuerza mientras el chico se desgañita de dolor y ninguno de los que están allí en ese momento fatídico lo dicen, pero todos saben que Remus no sólo está impidiendo a Harry correr tras Sirius, sino que él mismo se aferra a él como si fuera un chaleco salvavidas en un océano embravecido, como si fuera el único árbol que un huracán no ha conseguido arrancar de cuajo. Sin Harry, él mismo se hundiría en ese velo con la tranquilidad de saber que Sirius le espera tras él con los ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa gamberra que siempre ha precedido a su risa atronadora.

Las campanadas del Big Ben dando la hora le hacen abrir los ojos y el Departamento de Misterios se desvanece de su mente. Las bailarinas continúan con su danza de telas y un corrillo de turistas se agrupa alrededor de ellas, les lanzan monedas y les hacen fotos. Ninguno de ellos parece percatarse de la presencia de Remus, de su cara triste surcada por cicatrices y de su ropa vieja y gastada, quizá porque realmente se encuentra lejos de allí. Desde que murió Sirius siempre parece estar alejado de todo y de todos, como si en realidad hubiera atravesado el velo él también y estuviera con Sirius en algún lugar inalcanzable.

El Big Ben sigue sonando. Con la última campanada el corazón de Remus se contrae. “Fue justo a esta hora, en este preciso instante. Hace trescientos sesenta y cinco días”, piensa, convencido, y se frota los brazos para tratar de deshacerse de un frío que le nace en el tuétano de los huesos y se extiende con rapidez por todo su cuerpo, como la luz plateada de la luna llena tres noches al mes.

Suspira y continúa con su paseo con los dedos de los pies entumecidos. Camina con una lentitud que se confunde con calma pero que no es otra cosa que una melancolía atroz que le consume, y cuando quiere darse cuenta está contemplando la fachada del número doce de Grimmauld Place. Se sienta en la plazoleta que hay justo enfrente y se dedica a mirarla sin atreverse a entrar. Saca un cigarro arrugado del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo enciende disimuladamente con la varita y se lo fuma despacio, con los ojos perdidos en la ventana de la habitación de Sirius.

Desde hace unos meses toma dormidera para evitar las pesadillas, pero en ese momento Remus sabe que aún no se ha inventado una poción para dormir lo suficientemente fuerte que le impida soñar con Sirius esa noche, que evite que se despierte de madrugada entre sábanas sudadas por el dolor de la pérdida, por la agonía de verle desaparecer tras ese velo que ha llegado a odiar aún más que a sí mismo. Antes siempre deseaba poder arrancarse de cuajo al lobo que guarda bajo la piel, como si fuera una astilla clavada en un dedo, pero ahora sólo piensa en poder hacer eso mismo con la tristeza que embota sus otras emociones y lo abarca todo, dejándole con la sensación de que el velo no sólo se tragó a Sirius sino también a gran parte de su alma.

Da una nueva calada al cigarrillo, una profunda, como si el sabor del tabaco y la ceniza caliente pudieran entibiar esas partes recónditas de su interior que se han quedado frías desde la muerte de Sirius. El humo le tapa la vista de la casa de los Black cuando lo deja escapar por los labios entreabiertos, y por un instante le parece ver una figura recortarse tras los cristales del dormitorio de Sirius. Una figura delgada con el pelo oscuro y los ojos de tormenta. Se levanta, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza contra las costillas, pero cuando el humo se disipa del todo la figura lo hace al mismo tiempo y Remus maldice a su imaginación enferma y a esa parte de su mente que se permite anhelar cosas imposibles. Como si _él_ fuera a regresar. Como si _él_ no se hubiera marchado nunca.

Como si esa habitación no estuviera vacía para siempre.

El cigarro escapa de sus dedos temblorosos y Remus lo mira caer sin hacer nada por recuperarlo. Cuando toca el suelo no hace ningún ruido pero a él le parece escuchar un golpe que contiene la fuerza y la intensidad de un amor adolescente y de los años perdidos. Y por eso se da la vuelta y se marcha corriendo sin mirar atrás, porque ese cigarro es todo aquello que no volverá. Le gustaría pisotearlo y acabar con todo de forma rápida y certera pero hay algo, no sabe qué, que se lo impide y que hace que sus pies sean plomo cuando lo intenta. Por eso huye. Porque sólo huir y huir, y huir le aleja de todo y le aligera los pies para poder evadir ese dolor profundo y lacerante que se ha apoderado de él y que amenaza con no marcharse nunca del todo.

Sus pasos resuenan un instante en la calle desierta antes de apagarse engullidos por el tráfico. Sobre los adoquines húmedos, bajo la sombra imponente del número doce de Grimmauld Place, el cigarro se consume poco a poco entre hilos de humo. Pronto no es más que un montoncito de ceniza y los restos de un filtro amarillento, y ya nadie puede decir si el cigarro era rubio o negro o indicar su marca. Una ráfaga de aire se lleva la ceniza, hace rodar el filtro hasta una alcantarilla cercana y así el cigarro desaparece por completo, destruido por su propio fuego sin que nadie haya podido saborearlo del todo.


End file.
